1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to rapid development of electronic, communication, and computer industries, portable electronic apparatuses are widespread. Rechargeable secondary batteries are mainly used as the power sources of the portable electronic apparatuses.
Currently, cylinder type secondary batteries are widely used. In the cylinder type secondary battery, a bare cell supplying electric energy is coupled with a protective circuit module (PCM) stably controlling charge and discharge. However, the cylinder type secondary battery may not be used for a general purpose but may be used only for a specific portable electronic apparatus.